The Lost World
by Solite
Summary: Mizuki, Chloe and Ben have escaped from the Kraang invasion in New York to find April and the turtles. Will Leo ever wake up from his bad injury? Will they be able to save New York from the Invasion before it's too late? 2012verse. Co-written with Dark Ni
1. Please Wake up

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: We (mizuki kagamine &amp; Dark Nightwatcher) don't own the TMNT, except for our OCs.

The sun started to go down and the sky was slowly turning dark. A blue old PICKUP TRUCK went passing by in the old quiet green forest, making the leaves on the ground fly with the strong winds while the rocks crumble into dust, due to the PICKUP TRUCK, of course. As it got darker, crickets can be heard from outside, making the journalist Chloe Winter and photographer Ben McGowan wake up, who've been sleeping at the back of her truck since they left New York, after what happened there.

"You're awake. We're almost there." a woman named Mizuki Ayame told them after she noticed, then turned her head back to keep her eyes on the road.

"Where?" Chloe rubbed her eyes, then looked out of the window, seeing nothing but trees and fields. She then looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling. Chloe smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze blew into her face.

"Does it matter? Anywhere far away from the city is fine with me." Ben said.

"We're going to April's grandmother's farmhouse where she grew up in. If she's not there with the Turtles, then we'll stay there for a while until we can come up with another plan." Mizuki answered Chloe's question.

"I just hope that Leo's okay, after what happened to him." Chloe worried about him, letting out a small sigh. Ben comforted her by giving her a warm hug.

"He'll be fine. I know it." Mizuki believed. Mizuki knows that no matter what happens to him, he will always be okay. She put her foot down hard on the pedal, making the truck go faster.

They eventually arrived at the old farmhouse that April grew up in with her grandmother. Mizuki saw the Party Wagon, meaning that they're here. Mizuki parked the pickup truck next to the Party Wagon and got out of the pickup truck. Ben and Chloe grabbed their bags from the back of the truck while Mizuki knocked on the door to see if she was there. No answer, so she knocked again and suddenly, lights went on from the inside. April answered the door when the others went next to Mizuki.

"Mizuki?" April remembered her when she was looking at her green eyes.

"Yeah." Mizuki replied with a nod. April smiled.

"Come in." April gestured the way in and moved so that the others can go inside the farmhouse. They dropped their bags in the hallway and went to the living room, which is nice and warm and cosy.

"Where were you guys? We thought we wouldn't see you again." April said sitting down on the couch, taking a sip of a glass of milk she just made.

"We got lost after the Kraang invaded the city. We tried to call you and we've looked everywhere for you, but we've had no luck, until I thought of the farmhouse that you grew up in, so we went there." Mizuki explained.

"Yeah, we thought that if we couldn't find you, then we thought that you were mutants." Ben thought. Chloe couldn't help but wonder where the others were. The silence made Chloe curious.

"Where are the others April?" Chloe asked.

"They're all asleep upstairs, except for Raphael, who has been keeping an eye on Leonardo." April answered.

"Wait, Leo's still unconscious?" Ben gasped.

"I'm afraid so. Donnie is making something that'll help him get better when he wakes up, but...I don't know if he will." April frowned.

Mizuki rushed upstairs to the bathroom to find Raphael sitting on a stool watching Leonardo, who was in a bathtub with water without his blue mask.

"Raph?" Mizuki spoke. Raphael knew the voice from somewhere and turned around to see her. Raphael stood up and Mizuki hugged him, then they both turned to look at the unconscious Leonardo.

"Why's he in the bathtub?" Mizuki confusingly asked him quietly.

"To keep him hydrated while he recovers." Raphael answered, then sighed and sat back down on the stool. "You look tired." she noticed, looking at his eyes. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I can't leave 'him alone. What if somethin' bad happens to him?" Raphael quietly pointed out. Mizuki just nodded.

"Well, at least you're by his side." Mizuki said with her hand on his shoulder, then left the bathroom, leaving Raphael alone with Leo, in the dark. Raph rubbed his head and leaned close to him to whisper: "Ya gotta wake up Leo. You just gotta..."


	2. Where Did Ben Go?

Disclaimer: We (mizuki kagamine &amp; Dark Nightwatcher) don't own the TMNT, except for our OCs

The others were waiting for her to come downstairs, waiting to hear from Mizuki how Leo is. It didn't take too long for Mizuki to come back down with a frown on her face, they knew that it wasn't good news.

"Leo's not good." Mizuki said to the others while she was walking downstairs.

"Where is he?" Chloe asked.

"He's recovering in the bathtub." Mizuki answered. "Raphael's watching him." Mizuki added. The others were silent for a few seconds, then frowned while Chloe hugged Ben, resting her head on his shoulder, letting a few tears pour down to her cheeks.

"You should get some rest guys." April insisted as they all looked exhausted and desperate to get some rest.

"I'll take the couch." Ben said as he layed down on the couch. He watched Chloe wipe some of her tears away, so he tried to cheer her up. "Hey, he's going to be OK." Chloe weakly smiled a little. It seemed to do the trick.

"So...where do we sleep?" Mizuki asked April.

"Follow me." April said, putting her glass down. They followed her upstairs and turned right. April opened the door on the far right side and when she opened the door, what they saw inside the bedroom were two beds, one was big and the other was a little smaller in size, and a chair by the corner. The window was wide open, so that some air can come in, although the girls might close it when they get cold, also they're in the middle of nature, so who knows what kinds of creepy crawlies would crawl under their beds.

"Looks cosy." Chloe commented.

"I call the big bed!" Mizuki called dibs as she jumped onto the big bed.

"Aww man." Chloe frowned a little as sh sat down on the small bed.

"Shh! Be quiet. You don't want to wake the others." April warned the girls, but she didn't realise until now that April herself was a bit loud, too loud that one of the doors opened across the room. Someone came out of the room and went into the bedroom where the girls were. They couldn't recognise who he was at first, but when he flipped the switch, turning the light on, the girls were happy to see a rather looking tired turtle with a purple bandana wrapped around his eyes, smiling when he recognised the girls who were smiling at him.

"Donnie!" Mizuki and Chloe ran to him to give him a welcoming hug.

"Mizuki? Chloe? Wow, I thought I'd never see you again!" Donnie smiled. "Mikey is gonna be like me when he sees you. Well...like 10 times happier than me. And he'll be really affectionate."

"We're just so happy that you're here." Chloe said.

"Where's Ben?" Donnie asked as the hug ended.

"He's sleeping on the couch." Mizuki answered pointing at the stairs. Then, another person went into the girls' room, which soon turned out to be Casey Jones, wearing his black pajamas and a pajama hat that he was wearing.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Look who's here?" Donnie gestured at the girls. Casey smiled and ran to them to hug the girls.

"Isn't this great? We're like a family again!" Casey happily said. It made April frown, knowing that there was still someone missing.

"Almost..." April whispered. The others looked at her and nearly forgot about it.

"Oh yeah...Leo." Casey looked at the bathroom door where Leo lays in the bathtub.

"Yeah, but...Splinter." April reminded them. The others were calm, silent, all they could hear was the wind passing by from outside. All they could think of was Splinter, now that April brought it up. They were all thinking of the same question; is he going to be alright?.

"We have to find him." Chloe desperately wanted to look for their Master, knowing that he could be in trouble, or worse.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Chloe." Donnie advised her, after all, she just got here.

"We'll think of something soon, but for now, we'll just have to stay here." April told them. Chloe knows that she's right. She just found them and they couldn't just leave and go back to the city without a plan, they could get hurt.

"I'm gonna greet Ben by giving him a surprise attack." Casey grinned and ran downstairs to do this plan.

"Splinter's going to be fine." Mizuki gently patted Chloe on the back. Chloe smiled, knowing that he's a great Master. He'll be fine. Mikey then went inside the girls' room and his eyes were wide open. He rubbed them just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Mikey! Chloe and Mizuki exclaimed at unison.

"Oh my god! Is it really you?" Mikey couldn't help but hug the girls and spin around in circles with them, which is what he did eventually. Chloe and Mizuki laughed when he did that.

"Told you he'll be a lot happier than me." Donnie pointed out.

"This is so cool!" Mikey smiled, then put the girls down. He wondered where Ben is, after he realised that only he saw the girls. "Where's Ben?" Mikey asked.

"Hey, where's Ben?" Casey shouted at the girls from downstairs, Mikey thought that there was an echo. The gang rushed their way down stairs to find Casey holding a bucket of water behind the couch. Chloe went around the couch to find that Ben wasn't here.

"Dude, what are you doing with that bucket of water?" Mikey noticed and pointed at the bucket that he was holding.

"I was going to do a surprise attack on him, but when I looked behind the couch, he wasn't there." Casey explained.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Mizuki thought.

"With Raphael watching Leonardo? I don't think so. Besides, we've only got one bathroom in this house." April said.

"Guys, look!" Chloe pointed at the door which is wide open. "The door is open."

"Do you think he's outside?" Mikey wondered.

"It's possible. I mean, why wouldn't the door be left open?" Donnie said.

"Why would he go outside at this kind of time?" Casey said confusingly.

"Maybe he went to get some firewood." Mizuki thought.

"But we've got enough firewood that'll last for probably another three nights. There's no reason that he'll get more." April made a point.

"We have to look for him." Chloe ran outside, then turned around and was waiting for the others to come.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Raph." Casey decided. "Be careful guys." he warned them.

"Don't worry, I've got my shell cell with me so if we're in trouble or something happens to us, you know what to do." Donnie told him. Casey nodded and closed the door when they all left. He hoped that nothing bad happened to Ben. That was all he could think of. 


	3. The Werewolf

Disclaimer: We (mizuki kagamine &amp; Dark Nightwatcher) don't own the TMNT, except for our OCs.

"Ben!?" Chloe cried his name, looking through all of the bushes with her torch, only to find nothing. Chloe frowned.

"Ben? Where are you?" Mikey called his name on top of a tree he'd climbed, getting a good view of the forest, despite being completely dark.

"Ben?" April shouted as she looked behind the trees.

"We have to keep looking. He has to be here somewhere." Chloe worringly said. She didn't want to leave him alone in the dark. He never liked the dark. Chloe couldn't understand why he ran off into the forest without saying anything.

"I don't know. We've been searching for a half hour now." Mizuki told her as she looked behind the trees, along with Donnie.

"She's right. We should go back to the farmhouse." Donnie suggested. "Maybe he went back there." Donnie thought.

"Dude, if he went back to the farmhouse, shouldn't have Casey or Raph called us on the Shell-Cell?" Mikey pointed out.

"That's a good point Mikey, but they haven't, so that means Ben could still be in the forest somewhere." Donnie told him as Mikey climbed down the tree.

"Or maybe their Shell-Cell could be broken." Mikey thought.

"But still, we should head back. It's getting really late and...I hate the dark." Mizuki said, agreeing to Donnie's suggestion as she looked at the sky which is completely black, apart from the full moon.

"Me too." April agreed.

"Alright." Chloe sighed and frowned.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." April tried to cheer her up. Donnie called Mikey to let him know that they're heading back to the farmhouse. Once they're together, they walked their way back to the farmhouse, but as they were walking back, they heard a strange growling noise.

"Dude, what was that?" Mikey asked running to go behind Donnie.

"I'm not sure." Donnie nervously answered as he lit his torch at the bush which was shaking. "I'll look." he decided.

"Be careful." Mizuki warned him. Donnie slowly approached to the bush and reached out his hand to grab it and once he grabbed it, he rapidly moved it out of the way. The others were suddenly laughing when Donnie squealed at a small squirrel.

"It's not funny." Donnie cried.

"You should have seen your face." Mikey told him, crying with tears of laughter. Then the laughter stopped when they heard the same strange growling sound, but only louder.

"Please tell me that was the squirrel." Chloe fearfully said, holding onto Mikey and Mizuki.

"I can't say that it is." Donnie said.

The growling sound got louder and louder and the growl turned into a roar. Footsteps can be heard and the sounds grew louder and louder, making the gang terrified, but the turtles and Mizuki and April grabbed their weapons so that they're ready to attack at whatever comes near them.

"Get ready." Mizuki said as she grabbed out her two katanas.

Finally, their faces became horrified when they saw a 6'5 tall brown furry wolf, with really sharp claws, brown eyes and standing on its two legs. The wolf growled, showing its white sharp teeth as saliva fell out of its mouth.

"Werewolf!" Chloe exclaimed.

The turtles and the girls jumped and tried to attack the wolf, but it swang its arm and they flew to a tree, knocking out all four of them at once.

"OW!" they all screamed in unison when they hit the tree.

"My arm!" April hel her left arm, feeling like it's broken. "I think it's broken."

"It's too strong." Mikey noted. "Donnie, what's plan B?"

"Plan B? I didn't have a plan A!" Donnie said as he grabbed and pulled Mikey and Mizuki up again.

"So what's plan A then?" Mizuki asked, but before he could answer, Chloe panicked when the wolf got closer to her and she threw a heavy rock which hit its right eye. The wolf screamed and cried in pain, covering his right eye.

"I think Chloe just answered our question." April said.

"Run!" Chloe screamed. The others went along with her and ran as fast as they can to get away from the wolf. They ran for a while and soon felt like they lost it.

"That was close." Mikey said. They stopped when they heard a crying howl coming from the wolf.

"We need to go back." Donnie said.

"But what about Ben?" Chloe asked worryingly. The wolf howled again, but longer.

"It's not safe. We'll look for him tomorrow." Donnie answered.

Chloe frowned as she let a couple of tears pour out onto her cheeks and can only hope that Ben will be okay and he doesn't get seen or attacked by the wolf that they've encountered.

(Meanwhile, in the farmhouse...)

"What was that?" Casey said.

"What was what?" Raph said as he checked on his brother.

"That howl." Casey answered looking suspicious.

"I didn't hear anythin'." Raphael put a wet cloth on Leo's head. Casey then decided to have a look around the farmhouse, making sure that wherever the sound is coming from isn't in the farmhouse. He went downstairs to the living room and started looking. He looked under the table, behind the TV and couch. Nothing. Casey then heard it again.

"Raph!" Casey called him.

"Yeah?" Raph replied.

"Did you hear it?" Casey asked. Raph came down the stairs, holding onto his sais tightly.

"Yeah." Raph replied coldly. They stuck together and went to the kitchen. Casey looked under the table and Raph looked out the window. He gasped when he saw something.

"What is it?" Casey curiously asked. He looked at the window himself and saw a man approaching the farmhouse. As the man got closer, it turns out that he was wounded, covered in scratches and suddenly fell to the ground.

"We gotta help him." Casey said. They both nodded and ran outside of the farmhouse to check on the man. When they got to him, they were both surprised to see that the man was Ben.

"It's Ben!" Raph exclaimed. After he said that, someone came out of the woods. They were even more surprised to see that the gang have returned safely. They were both happy to see each other.

"Casey!" April ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Raph!" Mikey also ran to him, but Raph held his hand in front of him, meaning he doesn't want a hug, but Mikey hugged him anyways. He was at least happy that he's okay.

"Ben!" Chloe ran to him and fell on her knees.

"We just found him." Casey noted.

"Let's get him back to the farmhouse." Donnie suggested. Raph and Casey carried him back to the farmhouse and placed him on the couch in the living room.

"Donnie, I think my arm is broken." April said, holding her left arm. Donnie checked her arm and did a few tests.

"It's just a big bruise. You'll be fine." Donnie told her smiling.

"What about Ben?" Mikey pointed at him. Donnie then approached Ben and started observing him.

"He unconscious. I really don't know how he got those scratches, but I can cover it up. I'll ask him tomorrow." Donnie said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mizuki asked as Chloe grabbed a blanket and covered him up.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Donnie suggested.

"Hey, did you happen to hear anything strange while we were gone?" Chloe asked Casey and Raph.

"Actually, we did. Just before you guys got back, we heard a strange howl." Casey answered.

"I think at least we know what caused Ben to get those scratches." Mizuki said.

"The werewolf?" Mikey held April's hand tight when she said the werewolf.

"Werewolf?" Casey and Raph said in unison.

"That's a possibility. How else would he get those scratches?" Donnie thought.

"I thought werewolves were just myths." Raph said.

"So did I, but something must've caused them to exist. And I can only think that the possibility of a werwolf to exist is mutagen." Donnie said.

"So, who is the werewolf?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that it's a what, not who." Donnie answered, then looked at the clock. "I think we've all been through a rough night. I suggest that we should rest too." Donnie decided.

"Good idea." April said.


	4. Ben Is The Werewolf?

Disclaimer: We (mizuki kagamine and Dark Nightwatcher) don't own the TMNT, except for our OCs.

Ahh. The smell of the daisies and roses from the garden. The nice cool breeze. The beautiful morning sunrise rising from the sky. I wish mornings are always like that, but not this morning. This morning was different. I look at the window only to realise that it's raining, so smelling the flowers or seeing the sun wasn't going to happen, but I'm not to sad about it. I'm just worried about Ben. We found him lying on the grass just outside of my family's farmhouse. He was covered in scratches. How? The werewolf I saw last night. Where did this werewolf come from? And who is the werewolf? How did it become to exist? I do hope we find out soon.

"Hey April." a quiet faint voice said, making April jump up from her bed in surprise, closing her pink diary. April smiles as she sees a very tired Mizuki approaching her.

"Oh, hey Mizuki." April replied, letting out a yawn while streching her arms.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Mizuki noticed April has bags under her eyes, her face is as pale as a vampire, heck, Mizuki is pretty sure that she didn't sleep well, or maybe she didn't sleep at all. April answered with a simple frown while nodding.

"Me too." Mizuki stated. She sat down on April's bed and continued. "I...I just can't stop thinking about Ben. Thank goodness he's alright." Mizuki sighed.

"Yeah." is all that April could say.

"As soon as he wakes up, I'm going to ask him what happened that night and why he left without saying anything. There's got to be an explanation for all of this." Mizuki announced.

"I think Chloe is possibly...or probably going to ask him the same thing." April thinks. Those were the only two questions to ask Ben; what happened and why he left. "But...maybe it's best if we don't just ask him right away." April suggested.

"Are you saying that we should just wait? April, if something happened to him again, then-"

"Relax." April interrupted. "Nothing will happen to him again." April told her, resting her hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

"How would you know?"

"I don't, but I can only believe it won't happen again." April answered. "Besides, we shouldn't just...jump the gun. And I think it's best if only Chloe should ask him, since she's her boyfriend, after all." They both held each others hands and glanced at each other with a smile. At the same time, the clouds suddenly faded away and the sun begins to shine with the crystal blue sky.

"Wow!" April exclaimed in awestruck as she opened the window. "I thought the bad weather was gonna be like this for the whole day!"

"You know what that means?" Mizuki grinned and sneered at April, then giggled while placing her hand on her shoulder, which made April freak out when she saw her strange, but scary facial expression on her face.

"You're starting to freak me out a little." April expressed nervously.

"Sorry." Mizuki apoligises as she wipes her strange expression off her face. She takes a breath and starts talking. "It means that Mikey can clean up the chicken coop." she reveales as she starts to giggle again, now with April joining in.

"You think Mikey will find a way to make an excuse for getting out of it?" April wondered as she stopped giggling, wiping a couple of tears that poured on her left cheek from all of that laughter.

"Not by a long shot." Mizuki replied loudly, also calming down. "But if he does then-"

"Ssshhh! Don't wake up the others!" April shushed Mizuki, hoping that her voice wasn't too loud. Footsteps can be heard in the background, giving Mizuki a long stare by April. "Now you've done it."

A man enters the room, in red stripped pajamas, letting out a big yawn while scratching his head. "What's going on? Can't you see that everyone is trying to sleep?"

"Sorry Casey. We were just talking about Mikey." April tells him.

"Oh yeah." Casey remembers, then joins in with a giggle. "It'll be funny to see him being chased away by the angry chickens."

"Angry?" Mizuki looks at April, waiting for an explanation of why the chickens are angry.

"Yeah, well, they don't really like being fed by what, they think, "strangers". And those chickens won't let anyone go near their property, so picking up chicken coop can be quite a challenge." April answers, then frowns. "Only my mother can make the chickens calm."

"So why are you guys making Mikey do the farm work?" Mizuki asked, getting back to the point.

"He won't be the only one." Casey replies, grinning at Mizuki. Mizuki immediately knows what Casey's thinking.

"No way!" Mizuki barked. "I'm not doing anything. Besides, I didn't sleep well last night." Mizuki muttered.

"None of us slept well." Casey replies, knowing exactely what she meant; the night when Ben came back with scratches all over his body...by the werewolf.

"I'm going to catch up on my sleep. I'll be up sometime in the afternoon. Wake me up if you need anything." Mizuki tells them as she leaves April's room.

"We will." April and Casey both said in unison.

"NO WAY!" Mikey shouts at his smart brother, after hearing what he told him. "It's not fair!"

"Mikey, ever since we moved here, you haven't been doing anything but sit around all day and watch TV, like always. I think it's time you do some chores." Donnie hands the stuff to him, but Mikey just shoved it away, not wanting to do it.

"I'm not doing it. You can nag all you want, Donnie. There's no way I'm picking up the chicken coop!" Mikey shouts, making Casey and Chloe giggle, which turned into a laugh, including April, who's sitting on the bench outside with her diary on her lap.

"You will not be the only one. Chloe will help you out." Donnie says.

"Huh?" was the only sound that can come out of Chloe's mouth, making Casey laugh again. "Why me?"

"You have nothing else to do. Also, you told me you used to live in a barnhouse and used to help you mom out; milking the cows, feeding the pigs, shaving sheeps, picking up chicken coop!." Donnie answers.

"The chickens at my barnhouse were always friendly and calm and happy. Those chickens over there look like they want to eat me...or Mikey...maybe both of us." Chloe points at the pack of chickens, who were furiously glaring at Mikey. Mikey shivered.

"I want to cook!" Mikey shouts what he wanted to do, as he fell onto his knees, begging, but Donnie refused.

"No, you won't. Casey will cook for us."

"What? Why me?" Casey said using the same words as Chloe's. "You know that I..." Casey stops as he immediately knows why. "Oh, I see what you're doing there smart guy." he says, making Donnie nod. Casey sighs and agrees to cook dinner. "You know that I'm a bad cook, well I'll show you that I am the best cook in this house...except for Mikey."

"Thanks Case." he thanks him with a wide smile. Casey leaves the garden to start cooking dinner.

"What will you do Donnie?" Chloe asks Donnie, noticing that everyone had to do something except for him.

"I'll be checking on Ben. April will help too." Donnie answers, making Mikey smile all of a sudden.

"You chose April because you love her. Right?" Mikey starts to giggle, and Chloe also starts to giggle. Donnie doesn't answer and gets back to the subject.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The chicken coop isn't going to clean itself." Donnie says as he walks away to check on Ben, with April following him.

"So...how are we going to pick up the chicken coop without the chickens attacking us?" Chloe asks.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Mikey smiles, raising his finger up. "I'll distract them while you pick up the chicken coop." Mikey explains.

"Hey! Why wont you pick up the chicken coop?" Chloe moans.

"I'll feed the chickens by leaving a trail so then, you can pick up the chicken coop." Mikey ignores Chloe's question. Chloe sighs and agrees to do what he says. Mikey picks up the bag of food and starts to leave a trail.

"Here chick chick chick." Mikey calls. As soon as the chickens heard Mikey's call, he expects to see the chickens following him and eat some of the crumbs that were left on the trail, but instead...the chickens start to chase him. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikey screamed while running away, making Chloe laugh.

"CHLOE! HELP!" Mikey shouts for help, but Chloe couldn't stop laughing. In fact, she started crying when she saw Mikey being attacked by the angry chickens.

"Alright Donnie, I'll show you that I'm a good cook. Now, let's see what I can make." Casey says to himself as he grabs one of the cook books from the shelf in the kitchen. He starts to turn the pages and finally, he finds a recipie that everyone will enjoy. "Here we go!" he exclaims as he grabs the ingredients from the cupboard and fridge.

First, he combines the 2 and a half cups of flour with a pinch of salt, then adds 2 large eggs. He thinks that 2 eggs was not enough, so he adds 2 more, and starts mixing it up together.

"Okay, I think I got it." Casey says to himself. He then starts to knead the dough, and notices that the dough is very sticky. "Hmm." he sounds. He carries on anyway, thinking that it'll be fine when it's done, and starts to divide the sticky dough into four balls. He leaves them to rest and then starts to make the sauce by adding the chopped tomatoes, basil and adds a bit of water. He starts to stir it. "This is so easy!" he exclaims. As he stirs, he starts to wonder about Raph.

"I wonder how he's doing...he's been up there for a while." he thought. He starts to worry about him, so he leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs to check on his pal.

"Okay April, here's what you need to do. You are going to clean up his wounds and I need you to just keep an eye on him, in case anything happens to him or if he wakes up." Donnie tells her.

"That's it? Well, at least it's something easy." April says. "What are you going to do?" April asks as she takes off the old bandages and replaces it with fresh new ones.

"I'm going to run a blood test." He says as he grabs a needle and pricks it onto Ben's body, slowly taking the blood. He then brings it to the microscope and starts to analyse it.

"Why?" April asks. "Is something wrong with him?"

"I was up all night last night. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Ben and the werewolf, and then I had a thought...when we saw the werewolf...and when we saw Ben on the ground with scars and scratches on his body, on the same night, maybe...Ben is a mutant. Maybe the werewolf is Ben."

"What? No way! Donnie, that's insane! There is absolutely no way that Ben could be a mutant! Besides, we know that Ben is an honest and loyal person, so he would have told Chloe about it, I mean, he would have told us about it." April says.

"Exactly." Donnie replies.

"Exactly? What does that even mean? You're not making any sense, Donnie."

"Ben is an honest and loyal person. What I'm saying is that there's a chance that he doesn't know about it. He doesn't know that he's a mutant." Donnie then takes a look at the microscope and finds something shocking. "April, come take a look at this!"

"But you just told me to-"

"APRIL!" Donnie shouts. April takes a look at the microscope and what she saw...was his blood...covered in green stuff...no...it can't be...

"Is that...mutagen?" April exclaims in surprise.

"Yes, it is." Donnie says.

"Oh god! You're right!" April exclaims.

"It's also fresh, too." Donnie noted.

"Fresh? How can you tell?" April asks in confusion.

"Normal mutagen would be green. Fresh mutagen would be bright green. So, that means this could be his first mutation as a werewolf."

"Okay, but what confuses me the most is that how did he touch the mutagen in the first place? And if he became a werewolf, then somewhere in the city, he must have found, I don't know, a bunch of wolves before he became exposed to the mutagen." April says as she looks at Ben.

"I think you just answered your own question April." Donnie points out. April thinks about what she said and makes a simple "oh" sound, noticing herself answering her own question. "So what you just said could be a possibility, but that doesn't neccesarily mean that Ben is the werewolf. Like I said, maybe Ben is the werewolf. We know that Ben's a mutant, but he could be anything."

"Do you think Mizuki knows about it?" April wonders.

"If Mizuki knows about Ben's mutation, she would have said something by now, or when the gang found us. As for Chloe, we both know that she knows nothing about his mutation. We weren't there when it happened, so chances are that the girls might have split up from Ben before finding each other and coming to us. I think it's probably best if we don't say anything to Ben about him as a mutant, or the others...for now. We don't want the others to freak out, especially Chloe." Donnie explains as he looks out of the window, seeing Chloe picking up the chicken coop with no trouble at all, while seeing Mikey still being attacked by chickens, making him giggle.

"Mizuki told that as soon as he wakes up, she's gonna ask him about why he left without saying anything." April told him.

"I think we all want to know why he left without saying anything, but I think we should wait until the time is right." Donnie suggests. April agrees.

"Where am I?" a voice came from behind them. It's Ben. He has awoken. Donnie moved his equipment away from him as soon as possibly so that he doesn't see the microscope with his blood and mutagen in it.

"You're in the lounge Ben. You're okay. You've been asleep for hours." April explains with a smile. "We were all worried about you." Ben starts to sniff at something strange, like a dog or wolf would. At first, Donnie and April thought that the mutagen must have done something with his smelling.

"Aren't you worried about the kitchen?" Ben points at the smoke. April and Donnie start sniffing too, then they both saw black smoke coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh no!" April gasped.

"CASEY!" Donnie roared his name. Instantly, Casey came running down the stairs, and surprisingly, Raph came down with him.

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!" Casey exclaims in horror as he enters the kitchen.

"You makin' dinner for us?" Raph asks. "Case, ya know ya can't cook. The last time ya cooked fa us is when ya-"

"Nice to see you again Raph." Donnie interrupted as he greeted him. Then Chloe slammed the door open as she entered the house with a worried look on her face.

"I see smoke coming out through the window. What's going-" Chloe couldn't finish her question as Mikey ran inside the house, nudging Chloe away as a pack of angry chickens chased after him.

"HELP ME! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHY WON'T THEY STOP CHASING ME?" Mikey cried for help as he started nudging and pushing things off the shelves and tables, hoping that the chickens would stop. Raph started laughing. Ben started laughing too. Chloe heard the laugh and saw Ben on the couch.

"BEN!" Chloe shouts happily as she runs into his arms.

"Chloe!" Ben replies, hugging Chloe. While they hug, Mizuki came down the stairs, looking angry.

"Guys, can't you see that I'm trying to...what on earth is going on?" Mizuki asks surprisingly as she sees smoke coming out of the kitchen.

"Can someone bring me a fire extinguisher?" Casey shouted. "Quickly!" Raph then ran upstairs and came back down with an extinguisher. He throws it to Casey and he starts using it. Seconds later, the fire has stopped. Everyone was in the kitchen, which is a complete mess, with Donnie looking very angry.

"Umm...so who wants pizza?" Casey asks everyone, acting like everything is alright. No one replied, well...

"MEEEEEE!" Mikey replies while still being chased by chickens, running outside.

It's night time.10:00 PM, really. Everyone is sitting on the dining table. Several pizza boxes were on top of it. Everyone had a few slices. It was quiet. No one said a word after what happened in the afternoon. Chloe starts the conversation.

"This is really nice pizza." Chloe says.

"Yeah, it's too bad that we couldn't have pasta. I was lookin' forward ta it." Raph replies, making Casey frown.

"Well, the fire wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Donnie." Casey glares at him. "You know that I can't cook, even with a cook book."

"You left the kitchen just so you can check on Raph." Donnie replies to Casey's words.

"ENOUGH!" Mikey shouted, bashing the table with his clenched fists. "Look, my day was way worse than any of yours."

"Yeah, but it sure was ta most entertainin'." Raph replies, making everyone giggle. Mikey just looked at Raph with an expressionless face, telling him that it wasn't funny.

"Ben." Mizuki calls his name.

"Yeah?" Ben replies, eating another slice of pizza.

"There's something I need to-" April nudged her leg, making her stop talking. April knows what she's going to tell him. April had to tell Mizuki about Ben as a mutant.

"Will you excuse us both?" April asks.

"Sure." Donnie answers. Mizuki and April both left the dining room and went to the living room, where no one can hear them.

"What? I was going to tell Ben about last night." Mizuki explains.

"You can't." April whispers.

"Why?"

"Because there's something I need to tell you." April answers. Mizuki looked confused, waiting for what she has to say.

"What is it?" Mizuki asks.

"Well, while you were asleep, Donnie and I both discovered something. Donnie ran a blood test on Ben's blood and...his blood...it had...mutagen...fresh mutagen."

"Wait, so does that mean...?" Mizuki is lost for words. April nods at Mizuki's unfinished question.

"But just because that he's a mutant, it doesn't mean that he's the werewolf. Mizuki, where was the last time you saw him before you left New York? And did Ben act strange?" April asks. Mizuki starts to think.

"Well, the last place we saw him before we left...we were near the zoo. And...he has been limping a bit, but I thought that he's just been hurt by the Kraang." Mizuki answers.

"Okay. So that means that there's a slight chance that he could be the werewolf."

"Why can't we ask Ben?" Mizuki asks confusingly.

"Because we don't want the others to freak out, but we will tell him. I think it's best if we wait for the right time." April tells Mizuki.

"So when can we tell him?"

"It may take a while..." April put her hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

It's been 3 months since we had to escape New York from the Kraang's second invasion. We still haven't found Master Splinter, and Leo still hasn't woken up from his injuries. We had to move to my grandparent's old farmhouse, to stay safe. And since then, we settled in and...well, we're all doing fine.

Casey has stopped cooking and decided to fix an old pickup truck in the barnhouse while Donnie makes some medicine for Leo when he wakes up. Also Donnie is still trying to find out what he touched by analysing the mutagen, but so far, no success.

Mikey has been doing all of the chores around the farmhouse and outside, although the chickens would still chase him when he tries to pick up chicken coop, so Chloe and Mizuki would take turns picking up the chicken coop.

Chloe, apart from helping Mikey out with the chicken coop, has been watching over Ben most of the time, making sure that nothing happens to him. Making sure that he doesn't leave, like the last time. But thankfully, he's been staying with us and helping Chloe out. It reminds me of the werewolf. Hmm, I still haven't told him about him being a mutant. I'm still waiting for the right time.

Anyway, Mizuki has been writing stories and songs in her room most of the time. She had trouble sleeping, but she won't tell us why. Hopefully she'll tell us at some point. I wonder what's bothering her.

Raph has been watching Leo ever since we got here. And that's all he's been doing, making sure that he's okay.

And I...well, I've been training with the turtles and the gang. We're all getting better. In fact, Mizuki and I both taught Chloe some basic combat skills and she's a natural. Hopefully we'll find her a weapon she can use. That's about it really.

April stops writing, puts her pen down and closes her book while she inhales the fresh air from her garden on beautiful morning. She stands up from the bench and walks to her grandparents' farmhouse. When she enters, she sees Mizuki sleeping on the couch, rocking left to right. Chloe then enters the room with a cup of coffee, and at the same time, Mizuki wakes up.

"Huh? Oh...hey guys." Mizuki says.

"Hello." April and Chloe both said in a unison. "Having trouble sleeping?" April asks.

"I guess..." Mizuki replies, scratching her head. "I shouldn't have stayed up last night."

"You shouldn't have." April says.

"I'm going to bed, so I can catch up on my sleep. Wake me up if you need anything." Mizuki tells them. As she heads for the stairs, Chloe stops her.

"Mizuki, you got chores to do, remember?" Chloe reminds her. Today, it's Mizuki's turn to help Mikey clean up the chicken coop, since Chloe always helps Mikey.

"Oh...um...would you mind doing it for today?" Mizuki begs, but Chloe crossed her arms and shook her head of disagreement.

"No. It's not fair. I always do it. It's your turn to clean up the chicken coop. I'm not doing it for you." Chloe answers, making Mizuki frown.

"Come on Chloe. Please? Just for today...I'm so tired." Mizuki begs.

"Come on Chloe, she had a rough night. Give her a chance to catch up on her sleep." April tells Chloe, then looks at Mizuki. "Mizuki, why did you stay up last night?

"Well, I was writing some new songs, then when I was tired, I tried reading some books, but it didn't work. I don't know how much sleep I had. Maybe 3 hours." Mizuki answers as she sat on the stairs. She tries to look at Chloe, but her eyes were starting to close again, like she was going to faint.

"Okay, fine, I'll clean the chicken coop." Chloe sighs. "But just for today. Tomorrow, you're cleaning up the chicken coop."

"Really? Thank you!" Mizuki ran to Chloe and gave her a big hug. "You're the best. I promise I'll clean the chicken coop tomorrow. I promise." This made Chloe feel like Mizuki is her little sister. Which is nice.

"Alright. Go on, get some rest." Chloe orders her. "I'll wake you up when it's the afternoon. After all, you have a little date training with Raph." Chloe then teased.

"Date training? With Raph?" April acted surprised as she didn't know about it. This made Mizuki blush like the color of Raph's mask. "Oooh, someone's got a crush." April teased.

"I-it's not date training. It's just training, so that we both get better. That's all." Mizuki ended the conversation with that, and ran upstairs to her room.

"Right, I'm going to go outside. See ya!" Chloe says as she finishes her cup of coffee.

"Okay." April replies. April had nothing else to do, so she went to her room and took a nap.

Meanwhile, Chloe is outside ready to clean up the chicken coop. Mikey hasn't woken up yet, but Chloe feels like he's just staying in bed so he can avoid being attacked by the chickens. She just doesn't understand why the chickens don't like Mikey. After months of picking chicken coop, Chloe is able to bond with them, making her job a lot easier.

She grabbed some cleaning tools, but forgot about the water bucket. Her hands were full.

"Great. How am I going to get the bucket?" she asks herself. She couldn't think of any other way rather than putting the stuff down that she had just picked up. "I'll come back for you bucket."

She then starts to wonder about Ben. Chloe noticed that despite not leaving at night, he has been acting strange. She couldn't figure out why. It also reminded her about the night when he came back with scratches on his body. She was surprised that she had just realised that she hadn't asked him about why he ran off that night.

"Need any help?" Ben says, watching Chloe with the cleaning tools on her hands. She nods and soon, Ben picked up the water bucket.

"Thank you Ben." Chloe thanked him with a smile.

"You're welcome." Ben replied. "So why are you cleaning the chicken coop? Isn't it Mizuki's turn to clean it up?"

"Yes, but she didn't get enough sleep." Chloe replied.

"How come?"

"She was writing some songs and read some books." Chloe answers. As they were walking, Chloe rememebred about what she had just thought of before Ben came along. Maybe she should ask him about that night. "Ben?"

"Yeah?" Ben replies. But somehow, she just couldn't tell him about the night when he came back injured. She just couldn't.

"Are you alright? You've been acting...strange." Chloe points it out to him. Ben didn't know what to say, but he just smiled.

"I'm fine Chloe. Don't worry about me." Ben replies, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. It's nice to know that you're okay." Chloe smiles. "Come on, let's pick up some chicken coop, since Mikey isn't awake." They both start to laugh.

"Oh! Why can't I sleep?" Mizuki struggles to sleep as she rocks left and right on her bed. Putting her pillow on her face, she remembers it.

"Oh my god. I rememeber! It's my mother's death anniversary." Mizuki thought. As soon as she remembers it, she instantly drifts away to sleep. Mizuki then starts to dream about her child hood.

"MOTHER!" Mizuki cried as she ran to check on her. "Mother! Oh no!" She fell on her knees and started to cry as soon as she saw a lot of blood coming out of her head. "I'm so sorry!" Mizuki apologised. "Please stay with me mother!" Mizuki cried.

"It's okay, Mizuki." Mizuki's mother, Inori, whispered her last words as she moved her hand to wipe the tears that were falling on her cheek. She slowly closed her eyes and fell back. She was gone. Mizuki cried for her mother.

"Mizuki? Mizuki, wake up!" April shook her body, waking Mizuki up. Mizuki gasped when she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at April.

"What?" Mizuki said.

"Are you okay? You look pale!" April points out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream." Mizuki replies.

"Something tells me you didn't have a good dream." April says. Mizuki didn't say anything. "You were rocking left to right, moaning." April added.

"Alright...I had a dream about my mother." Mizuki starts to explain. "You see, today is like...um, what do you call it, a death anniversary or something?"

"I don't know. I guess you can call it that." April answers, felling unsure if that is what it's really called.

"Anyway, it's been years since my mother was killed, and in my dream, I watched her die." Mizuki then looks through the window and sees the forest, which reminded her about the forest she grew up in. "I was so little when it happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that." April comforts her. "Is that why you're having trouble sleeping?"

"That's one of the reasons." Mizuki answers, looking at April's eyes with worry.

"What's the other?"

"My father Shinku...and my eldest twin brother Leon. I never met them. Before my mother died, she told me that my father was a student of Hamato Yoshi...Splinter. My mother told me that she had sent several letters to him, but...he only replied to a few of the letters." Mizuki says as she takes the letters out of her bag, the letters that she took out from her mother's diary.

"Why did your mother send letters to him?"

"Because they're in Japan. They moved there so they can live in peace." Mizuki answers. "You see, I never met them in person. I worry that something might have happened to them both. I have to find them."

"I don't know how we are going to find them, though." April says, knowing she wants to help her.

"I know, that's the problem. I don't know where to start." Mizuki sobs a little.

"Don't worry. As soon as we come up with a plan, we'll find them." April says to her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"April."

"Yeah?"

"Can you...not tell the others about my dream, about my family?" Mizuki asks. "I don't feel like sharing my sad childhood story to the others."

"I promise." April crosses her heart, then hugs Mizuki.

"Thank you." Mizuki says happily, but quietly. After the hug, Mizuki looked at the time. It's already 1:30 PM. And she's late for training with the rest of the gang! "Oh no! It's 1:30 already?"

"Yeah, and you're late for training, so let's go!" April rushes down the stairs with Mizuki behind her. The run outside to see the others waiting for them.

"Sorry I'm late." Mizuki apologises to everyone, she then looks at Raph with his arms crossed. He'd been waiting for quite a while. "Where's Ben?"

"He's watchin' Leo." Raph answers. "What took ya so long?" Raph asks.

"Again, I'm sorry. I...just had a dream." Mizuki replies.

"What kind of dream?" Casey asks curiously.

"Oh, just some crazy, silly dream." Mizuki lies, not wanting the others to know about her childhood.

"Oh, did you dream about you in a huge field full of several flavoured ice creams with talking lollipops?" Mikey asks, also wanting to know her dream. The others giggled. "Come on, that's a great dream!"

"It sounds like a great dream, but no, that's not what I dreamed about." Mizuki answers.

"So...shall we get started?" Chloe asks. Everyone cheered of agreement, but just before they can fight, Ben ran outside of the house towards them to tell them something.

"Guys...it's Leo...he's awake!" Ben says. Everyone gasped.

"I'll grab the medicine!" Donnie rushes to the barnhouse to get the medicine while the others ran inside the house, ran upstairs and inside the bathroom where Leo is, still lying in the bathtub with water. His eyes were open. They were all happy to see him. He's back. Our fearless leader is back!


End file.
